


to find somebody

by marvelonedc



Series: making deals with the devil [2]
Category: Betty en NY (TV 2019)
Genre: Daniel is soft for Betty, F/M, First Dates, Kinda, also remember in this au he isnt evil just an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelonedc/pseuds/marvelonedc
Summary: Daniel had just got out of the hospital and the first thing he does is visit Betty.(a different conversation for episode 116)





	to find somebody

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to Fer for beta UwU  
title from kodaline's song all i want

Daniel was sitting in Betty’s office. She was in a reunion, but Patricia had told him she was finishing up, so he decided to wait in her office.

Betty stopped walking when she saw the back of his head. “What are you doing here, Daniel?” She asked keeping her calm and walking towards her chair.

Daniel followed her with his eyes and after she sat down, he kept looking at her. He didn’t get Betty, at all. She was so much more confident now than she was before, but she still had this hopeful behavior. He loved the fact that her desk was filled with little plush toys and to most people that would look inappropriate or stupid, but he found it interesting, intriguing. “Why you didn’t visit me at the hospital?” He tilted his head and watched as Betty started to look everywhere but at him. She was nervous and he didn’t like to make her feel like that.

“Well, the thing is that I really didn’t think you would like me there and it’s not like your sisters would have let me see you. They are definitely not fond of me.” She stopped playing with the troll she got at some point and looked at him, giving a little smile. “I’m glad you are okay, though.”

Daniel smiled. She was happy for him, truly happy and that made him feel good, he couldn’t quite understand why. “Te quería pedir disculpas...por haber golpeado a tu amigo el otro día.” He rubbed the back of his head, thinking if he really had to say the next part, but he wanted to show Betty he could be better. Plus, he had a lot of time to think at the hospital and realized a lot of things he should change about himself. Like, stop being a dick to Armando for no reason. “I also want to say sorry about accusing Armando of what happened. It was out of place and I know he isn’t capable of such a thing.”

Betty couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Daniel was saying sorry for his most recent shitty behavior, don’t get her wrong, she was glad he was finally realizing the kind of person he had become because of the business and money but it was still pretty unbelievable. “I am not the person that should be hearing that. You should tell them, face to face.” She smiled as he rolled his eyes.

“Listen this is a big step for me. I’m not even sure why I am doing this. I guess I just want to be better.” He crossed his arms and Betty couldn’t get her eyes away from the way they looked. He was extremely strong, and she ached to touch him, to feel his hot skin under her touch and be as close as possible-

Okay, she needed to stop that. Stop thinking about Daniel. What happened in the elevator was a one-time thing and she really shouldn’t be catching feelings after what happened with Armando.

“Do you need anything else, Daniel? I should get to work...”

“Yes. I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch. With me. Today.”

“I- I- Well...yes. I would like that.” Betty smiled and Daniel noted how her cheeks were a little pink. She was nervous, apparently, Daniel made her feel like that a lot.

He smiled and stood up, “We should get going then. We can discuss what you want to eat on the way there. If that is okay.” He watched as Betty grabbed her phone and purse and stood beside him. God, she was beautiful.

“I know just the place to go.”

Daniel never thought he would be eating a hot dog in the middle of the street for lunch. He looked at Betty and saw the way she was leaning back against the wall behind her. She was relaxed and in harmony with the space around her like she belonged. He had never felt like that, not since his parents died. “Do you like to do this? Eat street food, I mean.”

Betty smiled and nodded. “It’s something I used to do when I was a kid, first with my dad and then with Nico.” She looked at him and hoped he was having a good time. “I guess I do this with people I care about.”

He smiles and looks away almost shyly. “This is the first time I do this.” He says it cautiously, quietly. If Betty wasn’t so close to him, she probably wouldn’t have heard him.

“Well, I’m glad to have the honor to be the leader of this experience.” They both laugh and keep eating their hot dogs and sodas. Once they are both finished, they decide to walk back to V&M, hand in hand.

On the door of The New Soho building, Daniel stops her in her tracks and Betty smiles. “Are you coming up?” She asks him and tilts her head.

“No, I’m going to my office for a while. But I liked this Beatriz. I hope we can get out another day. Soon.”

“I would like that too.” She smiled and he pulled her closer by the hand he is still holding and give her a kiss on the check.

“Goodbye, Beatriz.” He let go of her hand and starts walking to his car.

“Betty.”

“What?”

“You should call me Betty.”

Daniel opens the door and smiles at her. “Dani. You should call me Dani.” He smiled one last time and gets in the car, closing the door behind him.

He couldn’t wait for their second date.

**Author's Note:**

> remember to leave kudos and comments!!  
find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/biarmatty)  
find me on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/biarmatty/)


End file.
